callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Webley
The Webley Mk IV is a revolver featured in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2 and Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS). Call of Duty: United Offensive Campaign The Webley revolver is the British Army's sidearm of choice in Call of Duty: United Offensive. It has six rounds in its cylinder, has mediocre accuracy, and does average damage. Like all handguns, it is best used as a last resort or as a secondary weapon for a player using a bolt-action rifle when he must fight at a close range. Multiplayer This revolver is almost unique in that it does more damage in multiplayer than in the campaign. It has the slowest reload time and smallest ammunition capacity of the sidearms, but has a higher stopping power. However, it is still best used as a last resort, or if a bolt-action user needs to get through a tight space, as its damage suffers over long distance. Webley Mk.IV UO.png|Webley Mk IV Revolver Webley Mk IV Revolver Iron Sights UO.jpg|Iron Sights Call of Duty 2 Campaign Superficially, it is exactly the same as it is in Call of Duty: United Offensive. However, the Webley is far more powerful in the campaign than the Webley in Call of Duty: United Offensive's campaign. It only appears once in the campaign. In the mission called "The Crossroads," the Webley can be only found at the beginning of the level on a table to the right of the player. Much more accurate than the Call of Duty: United Offensive version, it can kill in 1-2 shots, and usually a one shot kill to the head. The only drawbacks are the obscure iron sights, and the long reload time, very limited ammo as well as recoil. Multiplayer The Webley is still the standard-issue sidearm for the British Army's team in multiplayer. It is weaker than its earlier counterpart, but is still effective as a last-resort or a close-range handgun. It is equal in power to the other sidearms, whereas the Webley in the earlier game was more powerful than the other handguns, effectively negating the advantage of power. Webley Mk IV Revolver CoD2.png|The Webley. Webley Mk IV Revolver Iron Sights CoD2.png|Iron sights. Webley Mk IV Revolver Reload CoD2.jpg|Reloading the Webley. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Webley reappears as the main side arm for the British faction in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS). It is quite a powerful pistol, and can deal a one-shot kill at close range and a 2-3 shot kill at long range. However, it has less ammo than other sidearms, holding only 6 rounds in its cylinder with 120 spare rounds. Since the iron sights are a bit obstructive and unclear, many players prefer to hipfire with it. Webley Mk IV Revolver_WaWDS.jpg|The Webley on DS Webley Mk IV Revolver_Iron_Sights WaWDS.jpg|Iron sights Trivia *The Webley is the first revolver featured in the Call of Duty series. *In Call of Duty 2 and Call of Duty: World at War (DS), the cylinder does not move when fired. *The Webley is one of six revolvers in the ''Call of Duty'' series, the other five being the .44 Magnum, the .357 Magnum, the Python, the MP412 and the Executioner. Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Handguns Category:Call of Duty 2 Handguns Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Handguns